


I Just Had To See You

by marshmallowkittychan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lol all I do is fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowkittychan/pseuds/marshmallowkittychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a really shitty day, and her girlfriend Pacifica Northwest is hell bent on cheering her up, even if they live in two different states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Had To See You

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to tumblr user barely5feet for the prompts!  
> also shoutout to corgiss, and my friends Gen, Maro and Skye for proofreading this and telling me how cute it is!

Mabel Pines was curled up in her bed, wishing she could be anywhere else. The digital clock, with its bright, red, flashing numbers, pounded the time into her skull. It was 6:34PM, and her puffy eyes burned when she tried to look at the television screen playing My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic in her otherwise pitch black room. She clicked hopefully on the lock button on her phone, and still found nothing, to her dismay. The usually happy girl was rather bitter that she hadn’t heard from her girlfriend, Pacifica NorthWest, in over two hours. It wasn’t like the blonde heiress to leave her alone for so long… Even when the wealthy family threw a dinner party, the 16 year old would text under tables and sneak into bathrooms to call her longtime girlfriend, who was stuck in California. The brunette cocooned in blankets was starting to worry more than just a little. Why couldn’t Pacifica have disappeared any other day? Why was it the worst fucking day of Mabel’s life that her rock had to vanish? Even Dipper couldn’t cheer her up anymore, and feeling ignored just added to the list of things that had made this day terrible. She’d sent Pacifica so many texts each time something had gone wrong--so many that Mabel sat in the car the twins had to share at lunch and just sobbed into the phone while the blonde in Gravity Falls, Oregon listened in helplessly. The events of the day left the sunshiny girl utterly hopeless. Being a high schooler was hell, and being a “dorky”, “childish”, gay, band geek whose best and closest friend was her twin brother didn’t make things easier. Bullying ran rampant, and her large circle of friends choose to put their off campus passes to good use, which left her alone on days when Dipper had chess club. Even on her happiest days, Mabel felt like shit when all the egotistic nerds in that gathering reminded her how woefully piss poor her chess skills really were.

The brunette stared at the silver tiffany promise ring that never left her left ring finger. The pink and purple pair of heart shaped stones glimmered even in the low light as she shook slightly. She turned her hand over and looked at the inscription that sat above the top of her palm. “M&P forever” followed by the date of their anniversary. The more she stared, the more she worried. Her girlfriend never acted like this, and Mabel just wished she knew what was wrong, or why this was happening.

She unlocked the screen of her phone, and looked at the texts that had been sent since she had gotten out of class for the day, hoping that somehow the act would magically earn her a response. She scrolled slowly, taking care to read each one fully, even though it was probably the tenth time she’d read them today. The brunette hoped that if she scoured the little blue and white bubbles, she’d find an answer. A reason why her girlfriend suddenly hated her. Something. Anything!

\---  
3:15PM: Mabel: Hey babe! Ngl I had prlly the worst day ever today :( :( :(  
3:15PM: Mabel: I miss you sooooo much. CA is the effing worst. T^T  
3:15PM: Pacifica ♥♥♥: I miss you too, love. I wish you were here. My mom fucking lost her shit over the color of my sweatshirt today. She made me change four times. I’m sorry your day sucked so much. I’ll call you later so we can talk about it? Getting my roots touched up. TTLY. Love you. Bye! *kisses*  
3:16PM: Mabel: Love you too, P. ♥  
\---  
3:38PM: Mabel: hey. almost done? kinda been crying since I got home and I really just wanna hear your voice.  
\---  
3:46PM: Pacifica ♥♥♥: sorry, mom’s making me run around like crazy. ill call soon I promise.  
\---  
4:00PM: Pacifica ♥♥♥: Still not done. I’m so sorry. i promise the day will get better before you go to bed though. I swear we will chat before you sleep, okay?  
4:00PM: Mabel: ugh i hope you’re done soon. I miss you so much. 3  
\---  
4:45PM: Mabel: any idea when you’ll get home?  
\---  
5:22PM: Mabel: Babe???  
\---  
5:58PM: Mabel: Pacifica?  
\---  
6:13PM: Mabel: Please please answer me oh my god you’re making me worry.  
\---

Mabel felt the same way she had before- worried, upset, and lost- not to mention nauseous. She didn’t know what the hell happened, she just knew she was worried sick. The mean little voice in her head whispered a mile of awful ideas that she could worry about. ‘Maybe she died in a car wreck. Maybe she hates me now. Maybe she wants to break up, but she doesn’t know how. Maybe she shattered her phone, and is at the apple store getting a new one! Maybe she’s cheating on me… Maybe--‘ Tears rolled over and spilled out of her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The shit that was this day was utterly relentless! Desperate for comfort, and to make the train of ugly thoughts stop, Mabel sent a stream of messages explaining her problem to her twin. Like lightning, her double responded, but she felt no comfort from the messages.  
6:32PM: Dippin’ Sauce: I’m sure it's nothing to worry about, Mabel. Maybe text her one more time? I’m sure you two will talk soon, she never leaves you hanging. She loves you as much as you love her. I’m sure she’s just busy. You’ll get an answer soon. I’m sure of it.  
6:32PM: Dippin’ Sauce: I know you’re worried. I can… actually hear you crying from here. But believe me. Everything is going to be okay.

Tears continued onto chubby cheeks. Mabel took a few deep breaths, and tried to quiet herself down after reading her brother’s texts. With shaky hands, the teen typed out one more text quickly, and hit send.

6:33PM: Mabel: even if you’re mad, please answer me. I’m kinda worried you’re dead at this point.

The phone blooped, signaling her text had been sent. The sweater clad girl stared at the screen for what felt like a year, waiting for a message back. She desperately wished her brother would come in and give her a hug, but was too upset that he hadn’t offered to even think of asking.

Transfixed in horror by the unchanging screen, Mabel did not hear her mother call for her from downstairs, nor the door next to her room open. The sound of ponies working out friendship problems drowned out the commotion that was happening downstairs, and the footsteps that pounded up the stairs. The twin may not have even noticed that her bedroom door had been opened, if she wasn’t so accustomed to her brother’s voice softly squeaking out a greeting as he slipped through the door. Thank god. Finally something that might make her feel better!

“Hey, Mabel. There’s someone here to see you.” Her awkward brother smiled from under the brim of his dirty blue pine tree hat as he inched aside so someone could slip in past him, pushing the door closed again as the newcomer slid into the dark-but somehow still pink-room.

Puffy, forest green eyes left the phone screen to look at their twins, but didn’t focus on them for long before they locked with the shy, but proud aqua blue-green ones that came closer. Before the brunette could speak, Pacifica cut in.

“I’m sorry that I scared you. I- I. I just wanted it to be a surprise.” She gestured to a purple duffel bag covered in a designer print she dropped near the door. She stood at the edge of the queen sized mattress covered in pink blankets and stuffed animals, softly sweet talking the girl swaddled in a pony print comforter. “I hope you’re not, like, super mad.” Blonde hair fell over a sheepish grin, blushing cheeks still peeking through platinum strands. “If it helps, it made me feel like throwing up to totally ignore you like that.” Tanned arms stretched out, bracing for impact. Pacifica knew her girlfriend of three years all too well.

Mabel wordlessly launched herself out of bed, and into the arms of her girlfriend. The heiress was braced and ready, catching the girl flying toward her with a practiced ease. Her cheeks flushed hotter as the girl she was holding up with both hands began to plant kisses all over her face, and she giggled out “god, I missed you so much, Mabes.” Her arms began to tremble a bit as the kisses continued. It had been a while since they’d been together for Pacifica to practice holding her up.

Dipper cleared his throat as clicked the lock to the bedroom door, quickly mumbling that he knew when to leave. Though he was a bit embarrassed, the brunette couldn’t help but let a smile crack across his face. Anything that made Mabel that happy made him happy too. The boy nodded to the couple, and quickly disappeared behind the door to the bathroom that connected the twin’s bedrooms. He was now satisfied that Mabel was going to be okay. 

With Dipper gone, Pacifica gently set Mabel down, kicked off her designer heels, and crawled onto the bed. She propped herself into a sitting position on the bed with pillows, pulled a few blankets next to her, and pulled the sweater clad girl watching her into her lap. The blonde wrapped them both up together as Mabel got comfy, and then kissed Mabel on the mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed for several minutes, until Mabel pulled away.

Confused, Pacifica questioned, “Is something wrong? Are you still mad at me? We can talk about it if you want to talk about it.” She stared, wide eyed with concern, as she waited for Mabel to chew her out.

The girl curled into her girlfriend’s lap and laughed a little. It was wonderful to have a girlfriend who would rather fight something out than leave something unsaid. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone who cared so much about every little thing she felt. She smiled warmly as she explained herself. “No, no. I just. Wondered how long you’ve been planning on coming to see me? Is there a reason you didn’t just tell me you were coming?” She rested her head softly on the blonde’s chest and looked up at her, arms still wrapped around the other’s waist.

The heiress looked slightly ashamed, and then mumbled out, “Since about two minutes into our phone call at lunch.” She pursed her lips together as she watched her girlfriend’s shock, but spoke again before she could get lectured. “And I didn’t tell you because I knew that if I did you would just tell me no!” Pacifica loosened her grip on Mabel slightly, to nervously twist the little silver promise ring on her left ring finger, waiting for the impending lecture.

“But the ticket. It must have cost so much! And what about school. Pacifica. School! Don’t you think your parents will be upset?” The blonde let the tirade of questions pour out at her and shrugged at each one, still twisting the twin-gemmed ring. Mabel looked exasperated as she tacked a lecture on to the end of the questioning. “Oh my god. Pacifica. I know I was upset, but come on! It’s a wonderful gesture but. I mean. I don’t want you getting in trouble. I--I just. Shit. This is crazy. I know they don’t care about the money. I know they can pay for you to have perfect grades. But. Why. Why would you just up and leave?”

The blonde shrugged again, smiling a little at her girlfriend’s irritation. “I just... Like… I had to see you, Mabel. It couldn’t wait till New Year’s. That’s two and a half months from now! Two and a half fucking months. I had to come see you, right now. You were so upset, the most upset I’ve seen you in a while. And I didn’t want to miss you for one more fucking second and I know it was stupid and I’m probably going to be a metric fuckton of trouble but I didn’t even care. I had to fix it so you would smile again. I had to see you right no--” Her last rambling words were cut off by Mabel kissing her again, which she was totally fine with. She kissed her girlfriend back gleefully, ecstatic to be exactly where she wanted to be, finally. Her favorite place in the world had always been Mabel’s arms. 

Hesitantly, Mabel pulled away to whisper quietly, “I missed you so much, too.”

Pacifica smiled widely, taking the opportunity to scooch down and lay on her side instead, getting comfy for the long story ahead. “Do you want to tell me about the rest of your day now? Everything that happened between lunch and now?”

Mabel laughed as she readjusted, and snuggled into the blonde’s side. “It’s been the best day ever, babe. I don’t have anything to complain about when you’re here.”


End file.
